Changelog 1.10
Dear Kings and Queens, We're making history! While many players have both feet firmly in the Progressive Era, we haven't forgotten about those in earlier ages. Our forthcoming update sees the introduction of the Early Middle Ages Bonus Content, which includes a whole new area to conquer in the campaign map, new battles to fight, new quests to accomplish ... and there's a special reward waiting for you at the end of the questline, if you're able to complete it. We also have some important quest changes coming with the update, so please be sure to read the section below to learn about the changes and prepare for them. The update will take place on Wednesday, September 18th. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologise for any inconvenience caused by this. ' Early Middle Ages Bonus Content '''Bogdan the Beast and General Celeas will be formidable opponents as you battle your way through the bonus content for the Early Middle Ages. There are 20 new quests to complete, new avatars to unlock and 4 new provinces to conquer in this new and exciting part of the campaign map. At the end of the questline, there's a special reward waiting for you... ' Quest changes''' With the upcoming update, many quests will undergo smaller changes with the intention of making them more balanced, easier to understand and better for our performance. Please note that due to these changes the progress you have in any of these quests may be reset. This can be true for quests that ask you to build buildings, recruit units, sell buildings, delete units, have buildings, have units or infiltrate sectors. We are sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for your understanding. May your adventures be fruitful and your armies loyal! Thank you for playing Forge of Empires. Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team. Features and improvements * Early Middle Ages Bonus Content * Changed PvP tournament end time to 9-11pm, to better accommodate working people. Bugfixes * In chat, on some occasions the user avatar would not appear and you were unable to whisper that player. This problem has been fixed. * The Last Stand bonus did not appear as "Unit's attack/defense bonuses" on a unit's tooltip. This has been corrected. * The Great Building tooltip did not include singular forms in the tooltip text. This is now fixed. * Battles could crash with an internal error. This issue should no longer occur. * In the Login page, the Login text was too long in some cases. This has been corrected. * It was possible to attack a player even though he was not attackable, which resulted in an error. This problem has been fixed. * In the Great Buildings contributions list, the pagination was incorrect when pages were full. This behavior has been corrected. * In the PvP rankings, a server error was generated when clicking the tower when a tournament was finished. * In the forum registration screen, marketing text was overlapping the footer. This has been fixed. * Some text errors in the marketing text of the landing page have been fixed. Category:Changelog